


Safety First!

by xxBatteri



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBatteri/pseuds/xxBatteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami and Fukawa attempt to spend some alone time taking advantage of the sound proofed rooms, but Monobear knows just how reckless teenagers can be when left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fanfiction isn't exactly new; I posted it on tumblr forever ago, but I thought I'd transfer over all of my fanfics onto my AO3 account.  
> If you haven't read it before, I hope you enjoy!

                Fukawa felt herself being pushed roughly against the wall of the room, crying out as she felt Togami’s warm breath on her neck.  He bit down lightly, careful not to break skin.  She felt herself melt underneath him, moaning his name.  She expected him to snap at her like he always did, telling her to shut up before anyone could hear them before silencing her with a rough kiss.  When he didn’t, she remembered that this time, nobody could hear them here.  She smiled to herself, allowing herself to fully enjoy his touch without worrying about the consequences.  He broke away after a few moments, unbuttoning his shirt and adding it to the pile near his bed with his previously discarded jacket.  She took the moment to remove her own shirt and skirt, revealing the red lingerie underneath.  He whispered something about her horrible body, but she was far too turned on to completely notice.  All she could hear was her own pounding heart.

                It wasn’t long before he pushed her onto the bed, murmuring terrible things in her ear between rough kisses.  She groaned, feeling his weight on top of her and one of his legs pushing between hers.  She called his name again, running her fingers eagerly through his hair before letting them trail down his back.  She felt him getting harder against her thigh, and she couldn’t resist sticking one of her hands down her panties in an attempt to relieve some of the built up pressure.  Togami grabbed her wrist and firmly pushed it away.

                “Stop that, it’s disgusting,” he said.  Fukawa’s voice trembled as she followed his orders, allowing him to draw the moment out for as long as he pleased.  He pinned both of her wrists to the bed and kissed her again, allowing his lips to linger on hers.  She bucked her hips and ground against him in response.  Taken off guard, he let out a soft moan.  He broke away, straddled her, and began to loosen his belt.  He couldn’t take any more teasing.  Fukawa was breathing heavily underneath him, waiting eagerly for more.  It was then when they heard a noise behind them.  Both of them froze in place as they heard the all too familiar “ _upupupupu…_ ” echoing throughout the room.  Togami turned to see Monobear standing in the middle of the floor, looking straight at them.  Fukawa scrambled to cover herself with the bed sheets, making a squeak in shock.

                “You!  What do you think you’re doing here?”  Togami said bitterly.  Monobear only laughed again as he noticed the two of them getting red.

                “What am I doing here?!” He laughed.  “I should be asking you the same thing!”  He shook his head.  “Such naughty, naughty students…  To think that high school students would do such filthy things!”  He began to pant and sweat a little bit.  “Normally I would punish such… disgusting students as yourselves, but unfortunately, I know that a wild bear could be tamed easier than a teenager’s hormones!”  He blushed, covering his mouth slightly with a paw.

                “Get to the point,” Togami hissed.

                “Eager to continue, are we?” Monobear said.  “Upupupu… I’m afraid I can’t let that happen yet.  You see, you kids have such wonderful lives ahead of you here at Hope’s Peak!  And yet, you’re willing to throw that away so easily.  So I thought I would give you these!”  Monobear held out a small box in his hand after pulling it out from who knows where.

                “A-are those…?” Fukawa asked, her face turning an even deeper shade of red.

                “They are!” Monobear replied cheerfully.  “Monobear-brand condoms, manufactured by yours truly in the event of something like this happening!  I didn’t think I’d have to give them away, but it seems as if you truly can’t control yourselves… upupu… how disgusting…”  He began to sweat again.

                “H-how can we trust them i-if they were made by someone like you,” Fukawa said with pure hatred in her voice.  “T-they would probably b-break anyways!”

                “Upupupupu!  Normally, the despair of that situation would drive me crazy, but I’m afraid that any sort of unwanted pregnancy would be absolutely terrible for the school’s reputation!”  Monobear said.  He waddled up towards a stand near the bed and dropped the box on it.

                “Well, I’d love to stay for a while, but I’m not dirty like you kids are,” Monobear said, heading for the door.  “The last thing I want is to see what you do while I’m not around.”  He opened the door, bidding them goodbye and a final reminder to stay safe.

                The two on the bed sat stunned for a while, unsure of what to say or do.

                “B-Byakuya-sama-” Fukawa started, but Togami instantly silenced her.

                “Leave,” he said.

                “But-“

                “Leave.” 

                Fukawa reluctantly got out of his bed and collected her clothes from the floor.  She knew that protesting wouldn’t do her any good.  After she shut the door behind her, Togami allowed himself to fall back onto his bed.  He removed his glasses and set them on the stand next to the box Monobear had placed there.  He rubbed his face with his hands and attempted to rid himself of the memory.  He could only hope that the stupid bear wouldn’t tell anyone.  His heart pounded in his chest at the thought.

                He attempted to relax, but he couldn’t ignore that fact that even after all of that, he was still fairly hard.  He forced his eyes closed as he shoved one of his hands down his pants.  He would regret it later, but at the moment, he couldn’t ignore the need to satisfy that obnoxious throbbing.  He knew it would be a while before he would attempt anything like that again, but perhaps Monobear’s gift wouldn’t go to waste, after all.


End file.
